<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Воительницы у Кровавой реки by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Mr_Sandwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054659">Воительницы у Кровавой реки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave'>Mr_Sandwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Klingon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Б'Эланна наслаждается своим отдыхом на голопалубе, пока не появляется Седьмая.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Воительницы у Кровавой реки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin">cosmic_llin</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания автора:</p><p>Написано на Trek Femslash Comment Ficathon в ЖЖ.</p><p>Ни один из персонажей мне не принадлежит, я просто использую их для некоммерческой забавы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Б'Эланна замерла, когда двери позади неё открылись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лейтенант? — прозвучал голос Седьмой, любопытный или озадаченный, Б'Эланна не могла сказать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна резко повернулась к ней лицом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она была заперта! — сказала она. — Ты хоть представляешь, как это грубо — входить в чужое личное время на голопалубу?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы превысили отведенный вам час, — спокойно заметила Седьмая. — Я зарезервировала следующее время для симуляции сенсоров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох... уже?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она смотрела, как Седьмая осматривала роскошную спальню, кубки с красным вином, наряд Б'Эланны, в котором было значительно больше кожи, шипов и декольте, чем в её обычной одежде вне службы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я... исследую моё клингонское наследие, ясно? — рявкнула Б'Эланна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И если это исследование приняло форму дрянной романтической голоновеллы, то это никоим чёртовым образом не касалось Седьмой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седьмая кивнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это похвально, лейтенант. Капитан часто поощряла меня исследовать моё собственное происхождение, но я не рассматривала драматические истории как способ достижения цели. Вы находите это успешным?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вы её читали? — покраснела Б'Эланна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я пытаюсь расширить свой литературный кругозор. Если я смогу достичь желаемого для вас результата быстрее, чем в повествовании, вы позволите мне запустить мою программу?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна не была уверена, что имела в виду Седьмая, пока та не толкнула её на кровать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы договорились? — спросила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна, захваченная ошеломлением и возбуждением, сумела кивнуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седьмая, должно быть, действительно читала книгу — она точно знала, как служанка схватила запястье М'Неа, чтобы жадно обнюхать его, провела языком по линии шеи, чтобы поцеловать ключицу, провела когтистыми пальцами по ногам М'Неа, чтобы отодвинуть тяжелую ткань юбки, наклонилась и укусила её за бедро, а затем лениво двинула языком вверх.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна вскрикнула, когда пальцы Седьмой раздвинули её половые губы и её язык метнулся внутрь, мягко двигаясь вверх и вниз. Она смутно смотрела на идеально уложенную белокурую головку, покачивающуюся между её раздвинутых ног, пока не упала на спину и не зажмурилась, тяжело дыша, обливаясь потом в грубой коже, и, ох...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна кончила, грязно ругаясь по-клингонски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седьмая встала, отряхнула одежду и вытерла рот. Она была спокойна, хотя и слегка порозовела, у неё блестели глаза.Седьмая посмотрела на Б'Эланну; она лежала на кровати и тяжело дышала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Могу я теперь запустить свою симуляцию, лейтенант? — спросила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дай мне минутку, Седьмая… — охнула Б'Эланна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седьмая пожала плечами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Последовала пауза, когда Б'Эланна села и неуверенно привела себя в порядок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Лейтенант? — позвала Седьмая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В следующий раз, когда вы запустите эту программу... я могу снова принять участие?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Б'Эланна усмехнулась. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В любое время.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>